Dipper & Mabel's First Night Together in Gravity Falls
by Ncat97
Summary: Mabel can't sleep so she asks Dipper to sleep with her (Oneshot). Yes, I know... very cliché; still cute though :). Wrote this 2 years back... very very VERY soft Pinecest..(aka, they don't go farther than they should) DipperxMabel Rated T because it's somewhat descriptive


It was passed midnight. Mabel was wide awake. She couldn't take her mind off all the romantic possibilities that come with spending time in a new place. True, the first guy she met turned out to be a bunch of gnomes…but hey, there's still the rest of the summer to find her perfect guy and have the epic summer romance any tween girl can only dream about. Honestly, who can sleep when they have this much hope for the future on their mind? She looked over the room to her brother's side, squinting her eyes to try and find him in the dark. His personality was practically the opposite of hers. She feared they were growing apart. "No," she shook her head. He was her rock—the one thing that didn't change, the one person she could always count on. "He's always been there and always will…" she thought, with her frequent yet genuine smile.

After deciding her sole attempt at sleep was pointless, Mabel impulsively threw her sheets off and suddenly found herself in front of Dipper's bed. Pausing for a few seconds to allow her brain to register said recent actions, Mabel was intrigued at what she could make out in the dark. Standing there, watching her brother sleep, the question that drove her thoughts—"Do I look like that when I sleep?"

Snapping back to reality, "Psst, hey Dipper!" she whispered as she poked him on the cheek.

Dipper yawned. "Wha-what do you want Mabel? What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I can't sleep…" She admitted.

"Oh… Do you need me to sleep with you?" Without a second thought, Mabel found herself nodding.

After letting out a sigh, Dipper added "You know, I can't see your head nodding in the dark…"

He got out of bed, much the same way Mabel did, found her hand, and managed to mumble a soft "Come on" before tripping over something and accidently yanking Mabel along with him.

A small giggle escaped Mabel's mouth as she realized why she was on top of her brother on the floor.

"Why you gotta be so clumsy, Dipping Sauce?" she joked, gently.

Blushing, Dipper defensively replied "I'm not! It's perfectly natural for someone to trip in the dark…"

Not catching the sensitive tone in Dipper's voice, Mabel responded "Pshh… well, I didn't!"

With his pride letting him know it was time to change the subject, Dipper stammered "Um, Mabel… You're …kind of sitting on my…"

Realizing what he was about to say, Mabel apologized, saying "Oh! Sorry…I didn't mean to…" and abruptly got up, extending a hand to her brother.

Dipper accepted the help up, and sensing his sister's embarrassment, reassured "No, no. It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

Quick to accept her brother's reassurance, Mabel grabbed his hand and lead him the rest of the way, ridding the awkward mood with "Well come on then! I need at least SOME beauty sleep if I'm going to find my soul mate tomorrow!"

Dipper grinned at the thought and replied with a simple "Okay."

He climbs into her bed first, and as he does this, realizes they could have just stayed in his bed. With that thought in mind, he lets out a soft moan and face palms himself against Mabel's pillow. She notices this and assumes he's just very tired. As Mabel climbs in, Dipper scoots over to give her room, which she fully accepts, following with Dipper pulling the covers over them. Almost immediately, they begin to cuddle, with Mabel wrapping one of her legs around his, wrapping an arm around his waist, laying her head on his chest, and Dipper extending an arm over her head to rub her back and side. What results is Mabel dozing off, feeling safe in her brother's arms.

Dipper stayed up for a while longer. "It's always been like this," he thought. Ever since he could remember, Mabel would always come to him when she had a bad dream or something—not their parents. He looked down at Mabel, sleeping on his chest. He wondered if he looked like that when he slept. After softly whispering "I guess we're pretty close," to himself, he calmly fell asleep, and did so better than all the previous nights he had spent in Gravity Falls, when he didn't have his sister this close to him.


End file.
